


Superior

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Spoilers for The Last Jedi.





	Superior

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Превосходящий](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025688) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> I am dead and also dying. 
> 
> The movie is still sinking in for me (there was a lot of stuff I didn't like about it but also a lot of stuff I did!!) but here is a very quick fic for some subby Hux/dom Supreme Leader Kylo
> 
> I love Supreme Leader Kylo

Supreme Leader Ren does not like to wait.

Kylo’s grand and ornate throne room is his favourite thing about his ship. The _Prime Supremacy_ , a star destroyer far more exceptional and powerful than its predecessor, is unmatched in the fleet--his fleet--and he's made his power known to all of the First Order's enemies.

He sits upon his opulent throne at the head of the throne room, red lights illuminating every inch of his space, double-doors at the end. Kylo sighs, fists clenching on the armrests. The dark side thrums around him in a way that it never has before, as though Snoke's dark life force is lingering around him, fuelling him in vampiric ways.

His dark, angry gaze stays locked on the doors, waiting for the man he’s summonsed to enter.

Patience isn’t Supreme Leader Ren’s forte.

Soon enough, the impressive doors open and his General enters, striding down the red carpet to kneel in front of his Leader. Kylo leers down at him with hungry eyes, elated by the way Hux immediately drops to his knees before him. Submission from the offset.

“You asked to see me, Supreme Leader,” Hux says, his tone clipped and polished, just the way his king likes it to be.

“Stand up,” Kylo orders, and the speed at which Hux obeys is alarming. He stands rigidly with his arms by his sides, his gaze locked on the wall behind Kylo, not daring to look the Supreme Leader in the eye.

Hux's heavy breaths are like symphonies to Kylo's ears. He could've quite easily killed Hux too in the aftermath of his rage against Snoke, but Kylo had chosen to spare him. Hux is intelligent, sharp-witted, and softly handsome. A pretty pet to be kept around should his strategies fail, if nothing else.

And in the past few months of his reign and with the Resistance's efforts to regroup being slashed from every angle thanks to Hux's plans, Kylo feels he'd made the right decision on that fateful day.

“Are you loyal to me, Hux?” Kylo asks, pushing himself out of his throne. His black robes seemingly glisten in the low light, his eyes roaming Hux's body. He stares at Hux, running his tongue over his bottom lip, noting that his advisor seemingly tenses as Kylo steps closer to him.

“Undoubtedly, my Lord,” Hux replies without a hint of a quiver in his voice. His loud mind tells Kylo otherwise.

Regardless, Kylo nods slowly as he begins to circle around Hux, eyeing his lithe body, hidden by his black uniform, but Kylo has seen what's under there. Contours of sharp, protruding bones and ablaster skin that's akin to snow. A beauty worth corrupting with his monstrous touch, Kylo thinks. Something to behold now that Snoke's rules on intimacy are gone.

Kylo’s dark tone echoes across the emptiness of his throne room and he swishes his black cape out as he walks, folding his hands behind his back.

“And you would follow my orders without question?”

“Without a second thought, your Grace.”

Kylo halts directly in front of Hux, staring directly into his green eyes. His General doesn’t blink, though his shoulders tense up. Kylo doesn’t need the Force to sense Hux’s desires, increasing as their bodies are drawn the closer together.

“Hux. Look at me.”

Hux blinks, shifting his pale gaze to the Supreme Leader’s young face, scanning his eyes for any hint of emotion. He finds none.

“And you vow to always serve me?”

Hux swallows hard. “Yes.”

With a smirk on his lips, Kylo slides his hand down Hux’s forearm gently, stopping to wrap his fingers around Hux’s thin wrist. He pulls Hux’s hand towards the front of his black trousers, flattening Hux’s palm against his growing bulge.

“Then serve me."

Hux's fingers reflexively cup around Kylo's cock, twitching as he quickly processes what's being asked of him. Kylo leers over him regardless, waiting for any type of reaction.

"Ren--"

A single thought in Kylo's mind takes Hux's breath away from him, constricting his threat just enough to make him comply. Their eye contact does not falter.

"Address me correctly," Kylo reaches up to touch Hux's cheek, having pulled his glove off and dropped it to the ground, wanting to feel the blush on Hux's cheeks as well as just seeing it.

"S-Supreme Leader," Hux gasps. "Please."

"Better," Kylo says, nodding. "Your life is mine, Hux. I could've killed you with Snoke, but I didn't. You're here because of me. You serve me, don't you? Then serve me."

Hux swallows loudly, looking down to where his palm still rests against Kylo's growing erection. With his soft fingers, he brushes Kylo's robes apart and slips his hand underneath the waistband of his trousers to touch his cock, fingers brushing against the leaking tip immediately.

"Pull it out," Kylo whispers, "And keep stroking me. Good boy."

His good General does as he's told and frees his cock from his pants, working his fist up and down the shaft to make his king moan. Bodies touching, Kylo reaches around Hux's hip and pulls them as close as they'll manage, chest-to-chest, almost nose-to-nose. It's intoxicating, Kylo thinks, being so close to Hux and drowning in the dozens of emotions that are running through his fogging mind.

Fear, arousal, confusion, annoyance, jealousy, lust--

The last is what Kylo intends to fully exploit.

"Ah, yes, Hux," Kylo whispers, hand still around Hux's lower back. "I can hear your thoughts, you know. You can't hide your dirty secrets from me."

Hux's mouth falls open, his strokes slow.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come now," Kylo grins. "You wish this were you. King of the galaxy and a handsome underling at your service. It's what you've dreamed of. A crown on your head and a hand on your cock. Wait. That's not all, is it? There's something else."

Kylo groans as his orgasm approaches, lapping up the blushing expression on Hux's face, who doesn't dare look away. The thoughts in Hux's mind can't be silenced regardless of how hard he tries; Kylo has already seen what he needs to see to win.

"Ren."

"No."

"Supreme Leader, I haven't thought--"

"Oh, but you have. My lips around your cock, you writhing underneath my body, showing you your place. Make your mind up, Hux. Decide. Serve, or be served."

Hux hesitates, catching Kylo off guard. But Hux's expression betrays him, and his lips tremble and his eyebrows draw together before he's even made a move.

There's a thud as Hux drops to his knees, taking Kylo's cock into his mouth without hesitation, sucking and licking as he engulfs his shaft in one go. Kylo smiles in victory but comes almost instantaneously from being inside Hux's mouth, taking his cock out and making sure he covers his subordinate's face in his seed.

"Serve," Hux bows his head. "I serve you, Supreme Leader."

Kylo groans, tucking himself into his trousers, squatting down to properly take in the sight of his defeated enemy.

"Right answer."

Kylo leans in and takes Hux's lips up into a soft kiss, gentle and tender.

An illusion of love, but regardless, Kylo can feel Hux's conflict within himself, chastising himself for allowing this to happen.

But Kylo knows better than anyone that, sometimes, your fate is decided for you.

_Ben knows._

**Author's Note:**

> You've no idea how much I cried during those flashbacks of Luke being tempted for a second to kill Ben, and Ben waking up and seeing his master (and uncle!!) stood over him like that. I cried constantly for the whole 180 minutes though, lets be honest!!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
